irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
The Irken Core
Overview The Irken Core was a group made in 2009, on ROBLOX.com. It was made to conquer of all ROBLOX. It was first lead by Isee99. Over the years, it suffered tyranny, rebellion, and also caused many catastrophies, some including the destruction of parallel universes. It was based soley on everything from the show ( OC's that don't defy the laws of the show, etc ) Its two main purposes was to replicate every Irken thing from the show to ROBLOX,and to conquer the ROBLOX universe. History The irken empire began,when it was created by isee and 1xTOXICx1. Tox and isee were great leaders,this was a time of peace. Impending doom 3 had begun. However,one day a certain smeet joined the group,a smeet who would change the entire irken race forever. This smeet was named..Larkz. Larkz was a green eyed irken,whose dream was to become an invader. He requested this,isee accepted him into the invader ranks. Larkz took over atleast 1 planet,called Javion,then went on to infiltrate Planet Robloxia. Larkz ultimately failed in doing this,but during his infiltratration,he created many things for the core(buildings,weapons,etc). Isee saw potential in Larkz,so he turned him into..almighty tallest green,the golden age was about to end at this period. Chaos Period During this time,isee was hacked,went insane from strees,and caused choas everywhere,along with Larkz,TOX,and a few other leaders. Larkz started the great assigning,he created a conventia place,though it was poorly made,it was very useful. Only 3 people showed up,sadly. A few ROBLOX years after,the invaders had failed all their planets.Larkz was so ashamed of this,isee was worried,so he made another tall irken named slyzor,become tallest. All went normal after that. Until finally isee said the core is over,we had a big funeral,tox was there,and so was slyzor. After,100 years of the irkens in hiding,isee had returned,along with tox and slyzor. A new age had begun,operation impending doom 4.During this time,tech was vastly upgraded. Lurk was still green tallest of course. There were more invaders now,more activity. 3 planets were conquered. but after a while..isee had made another group called legion six,during the core's absence,he then said he was too old to lead the core. So he put Tox in charge,Tox did not do much. Once when larkz was on his conventia place for a meeting,Slyzor attacked several irken recruits,he then told Larkz to assassinate Tox,to get isee back,to stop the inactive ness. Larkz refused and attacked him. After a few years,Tox got angrier,he now had a short temper,refusing to follow the blueprints from the show for the armarda. His final day in the core was when he was furious on the new irken fort,Larkz had just built on irk's second moon,Urk,He decided to quit there,and team up with the irken's sworn enemy,the Alemus empire. His quote:"HOW"S THAT FOR INVASION?!!" Shortly after,isee was back in command. ++ FILE HAS BEEN TERMINATED ++ Status The irken core is now destroyed. It was left in ruins after a war,and shortly after it's leader went insane and destroyed irk. The war and insanity was so brutal that there are only 2 irkens in existence,those 2 irkens are Lurk and Sarks. Category:The Irken Empire Category:Crossover Category:Outdated Fanon